Forgotten Voice
by kendalltheanimefan
Summary: Haruhi is just your normal girl. She dresses up as a boy to make money at her high school host club, She has a bunch of hot boys who adore her, and now she can see a dead girl. Okay maybe not 'normal' HaruhiX?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't think this story shows my full poteitnal since it was only done in two hours, but I still think it shows you a big difference in my old stories and my stories now.

So yea this one has a oc I know you guys upset,but I promise you after this chapter, it will be Haruhi centric. I have yet to decide the parings, so I'll let you the fans decide. So click the review button and tell me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club or The invisible (which I got a lot of this idea from)

* * *

**Green grass is living.**

**Brown grass is dead.**

**Yellow grass is waiting, for nature to set its death bed.**

**I'm barely living.**

**but I'm not yet dead.**

**So take that damn bullet, and shoot it through my head.**

The melodies of the rain hitting concrete could not be heard over the consistent screams of bloody murder. The wind hit the tress fiercely which hit the windows hard enough that never ending thwacks could be heard, if not for the yelling and fighting inside of that house. A normal house, With blue paint dulled by the constant rain, big thick maple trees blossomed at the edges of this house. 

No one was thinking if the windows were breaking, or when the angry looking black clouds would pass. They were too wrapped up in their fighting. A normal family activity. At least, for this family. The Man and the woman screaming at each other about pointless things, there passion of anger seemed stronger then the storm above them.

Just above them and below the storm sat a teenage girl, the only one seeming to notice this storm. Her hazel eye's looked into those black clouds as if staring at another person with onyx eyes, bitterness clear on her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at the wall her knuckles white as she balled them into a fist. She did not move from her bed for a long time after that.

Eventually the yelling ceased and the slam of the door was heard. The girl locked her eyes on the fading figure of the man, her father. It wasn't really her real father, her real father had left her and her mother not being ready for a child. Her mother had found this man when she was a child. At first everything seemed really great. She visited many places, and was never sad about moving because she had a loving supporting family. 

But then things started changing. Her parents were fighting more, and eventually they fought about nothing at all. It was becoming clear that the trips were just ways to make her feel happier. Each trip would start and end the same. Her mother happy and everything patched up again until her step dad was suspected of cheating, or they grew tired of each other again. She heard foot steps, and the door open. It was her mother.

She felt bad for her mother, as soon as she saw her come up with a tired worn smile on her face. She noticed her mother had bags under her onyx eyes, and her curly brown hair seemed more flat and less bouncy. A pang of pity came over her as she looked at her with indifferent eyes.

"Prudence dear....I'm sorry you had to hear that... you see...." She was going to continue but Prudence had already turned to give her a glare "It's fine mother. I wasn't paying attention. You've already said it's just a faze" for the millionth time she added in her head disgruntled. 

The icy tone didn't affect her mother and she smiled, ruffling Prudence's long straight light brown hair. Her hair fell just to her shoulders as Pru faked a smile, which satisfied her mother enough to get up and leave. Pru got up and glanced at the clock to the window.

Sighing, she took her pajama's and changed getting into bed, pulling the sheets over her head, as her clocks blazed that it was only nine o'clock. She frowned as she turned to the wall, waiting for darkness to overcome her.

Pru open her eyes to the rays of sunlight hitting her shades, Sitting up and stretching, she noticed how much bigger this room looked with light pink walls, rather then the dark shadowy version they were last night. Pru let a glimpse of a smile rest on her face as she got up. Her first day of school wasn't for a week. She had moved during summer vacation this time so she could have a break like everyone else had this time of year. Prudence was a 15 year old with a lot of time to kill. 

So getting up she changed from her puffy blue pj's to something more appropriate for going out. It took her nearly 15 minutes to decide she was going to sport a low cut green tank top, and some jean shorts. She washed her face looking at her pale self in the reflection and sighing, muttering about needing some sun. Prudence wasn't ugly or anything, she was pretty just plain normal kind of pretty you see in many girls. She'd rather be unique and ugly, then pretty and plain. 'Of course maybe everyone wants some things they don't have.' She thought brushing her long locks. She applied some quick makeup on her face, going very soft and natural. 

Prudence glancing at the clock rushed downstairs to the smell of pancakes, and smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was making her annual makeup pancakes. "Smells good" Prudence said with a yawn as she sat down resting her chin on the table tiredly. "Thank you Hunny, I made it just for you" Her mother said smiling yet again as she placed the pancakes on her plate. Immediately she drowned it in syrup and began cutting and eating it politely.

She smiled as the rich flavor of the fluffy pancakes made her 'mhm' in happiness. In response her mother's face lit up further "You should go out today and explore the area...just don't go to far Kay?" Prudence nodded chewing on her pancake. "After all how many times do ya get to go to Japan?" Her mother winked at her as Prudence drank down her fill of orange juice "Okay I think I'll do that mum.. Tokyo is pretty cool I guess" She mumbled putting her plate in the sink and running to the closet. 

She put on some ivory sneakers and walked out the door. Honestly the city was beautiful but she didn't like the people as much. She was jealous as how close Japanese families were nit. Here her family is falling apart and theirs are close.

Her own mother was Japanese too but also half Italian. Her step dad was full Irish. As for herself, she was a mix of not only Japanese and Italian, but English, Irish, and French from her dad. The English side dominated her looks however, she didn't look Asian at all, or French or Italian.

with She sighed a long tired sigh.

Pru didn't really want to live here. Scotland was really nice before, a big change from Texas. She wished she could move back, but there was no changing it now. Walking the streets of Tokyo, she realized how weird she must look from every point of view of every person. 'Oh well it's nice to be different for once' the thought responded, though she was a little uncomfortable with having the spotlight on her without any control. 

Prudence decided after blowing a lock of hair from her face, that she was going to get a hair cut. She was just walking towards the neighbor hood street when a black car pulled up by her. The first thing she felt was a huge wave of panic, as she thought about how it could be an attacker or something. Then Pru felt like a very big idiot realizing it was her step dad's car. 

The broody man smiled as he unrolled his window "Hey Prudence, If found a place you might like, and since I'm on my lunch break I thought I might show it to you. Hop in" Prudence smiled and stepped in the Honda, not noticing how her Step father seemed oddly.. off. 

Prudence looked from her twitchy Step father to the passing town in the window. After about fifteen minutes they pulled around the edge to a woods. "Wow it's pretty.' Pru gasped as she got out of the car stepping onto the gravel road. 

Looking she could see many Ivory puffy clouds dance across the sapphire shaded sky. The forest was a plush green place, that was pulsing with liveliness. 

Animals skittered about going about their daily business, and trees grew tall and thick, with plants covering every inch of the forest. "It's a place long forgotten by the world of society." His voice rang almost. cracked but she paid no mind to it, thinking her old man a softy.

Prudence didn't even notice what he was doing until she felt a crack and her leg give out. She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth. Pru fiercely bit his hand and dragged herself away, looking at the crowbar in his hand with wide eyes. "What are you doing" she hissed confused and hurt looked up at the man who was grinning stoically his green eyes held an utter look of insanity that it chilled Prudence to the bone. 

"Why are you doing this?" She tried again desperately, crying and screaming as he lunged at her again, missing her barely. She dragged herself away as fast as her arms could pull her body but it was no use. "You see my dear girl" The man said chuckling "Your mother is fairly mad at me, and I know she is thinking of leaving me. But I love her so much, I can't let that happen" 

He swung at her other leg crying and curling into a broken ball as she clutched her leg gently, tears streaming down her face. He swung for her head and she fell back everything going foggy and black, as she swore she felt blood stream. 

"I figure if I get rid of you _sweat heart,_ she'll be so miserable, I'll be able to nurse her back to happiness and make her fall madly in love with me again." She felt him touch her cheek and look at her. "shame about you though." He smirked "Poor Prudence Brown went missing her first week in Tokyo and no one could find her." She gritted her teeth as she faded into darkness. 'B-Bastard' was her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

_

* * *

_Yea...that was it... the prologue.. so from now on it shall be Haruhi centric!!! I bet you guys thought Pru was a Mary sue, but I wanted a reason for her to not know the surrounding area, and her moving around fit well with her bio. Sorry if you think she is a Mary sue, if you think she is please tell me so, flames welcome._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I acutally did this like a week after the second one but I had no way of posting it. So yea here you go, Oh I did the last poem myself, but this poem I saw somewhere so I don't own it.

I don't own ouran, if I did haruhi would be a playboy 3

* * *

**If lake water was vodka,**

**and I were a duck,**

**I'd swim to the bottom,**

**And never come back up.**

**But water isn't vodka,**

**and I'm not a duck,**

**So pass me the bottle,**

**and shut the fuck up.**

The golden sun began to peek its head through the passing clouds. The storm that had happened two day's ago had passed, and everything was a serene peaceful place. If only a certain brunette had that peace of mind.

A rushing girl made her way through the bustling streets in an obvious hurry. 'It's not like me to oversleep' she thought panicking as she ran to school. It was a very long way but she had her mind set on getting to class on time. Her shoes hit the pavement just as the rain had nights ago, hard.

In her usual outfit, the ouran male uniform. "Haruhi...why are you running?" two familiar voices chimed in at the same time. Haruhi stopped for a breather after realizing she had made it to the gate right on time. Usually she'd take the bus here, so the walking distance made her exhausted. "D-don't want to be late" She wheezed mournfully. "Haruhi, did you forget that today's take a break day?" Hikaru chimed smirking.

Haruhi froze "Wh-wha?" " take-a break day. It's a break a school takes once a year, to help from all the poor people over studying like you!" Kaoru said putting his hand on his head as if in woe, over dramatically. Haruhi twitched. She had ran all that way, for some stupid holiday that lazy rich bastards took? She slumped her shoulder and hung her head in defeat "oh..". "MY POOR DAUGHTER!!! YOUR EXHAUSTED!!!! SOMEONE HELP MY POOR CHILD!!!"

Haruhi cringed, this was not her day and Tamaki wouldn't help. Tamaki flicked his blond hair and faked cried hugging onto his 'child'.

"Tamaki. Get off me." Haruhi sighed, which forced Tamaki to go to his corner of woe. "I'm going to the library to study then" She said emotionless walking to the library, only to be stopped by the twins.

"Your not studying on break day!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed at the same time. "Yea come and play!" Hunny cried in delight.

Haruhi sighed and slugged her shoulders, she knew how this would end.

Prudence had opened her eyes "Wha....where....where am I?" She looked around starting to panic. Her hazel eyes widened remembering what had happened and she clutched her legs panicked moving around it for source of cuts, while her eyes scanned it for signs of bruises or swelling. Nothing. In fact, it wasn't even very dirty from where she had fallen. Her hand drifted up to her head subconsciously. "Was...it... just a dream?" Her eyes scanned the surrounding area confusion clearly written across her pale face. "So..confusing" she clutched her brown hair and gave it a light tug, as she got to her feet looking around. "Hello? Dad! I think I feel asleep" she said looking around. Prudence couldn't find him. She looked at the sky, the sun was a little below where it was before. 'Okay... that's a bit weird' she thought, examining the sky. She noticed the clouds looked plumper and puffier as well, and the Sky was a lighter shade of blue then it was when she had fallen asleep. "I better get home" she sighed walking out to the entrance of the path. "Now. which way is home?"

"Haruhi!!! Let's go here for ice-cream!" Hunny cheered on the back of an uncaring Mori. Haruhi looked up and sweat-dropped at the size of the massive building. It was like a sky scraper's child, and all of it was for an ice cream place? 'Rich bastards' the thought rang from Haruhi's mind. "Okay Hunny-senpai" she sighed in defeat as they dragged her in to the ice cream place.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered putting a finger to his lips "oh there's so many choices! What ever should I choose?" Hunny asked in a child like delight. Haruhi sighed and just shook her head. She stopped and shivered, she felt like someone was watching her. Looking around casually she saw no one looking at her, or paying much attention to her except many girls paying attention o the guys. Saying and shaking her head trying to cut the paranoia.

"Can anyone hear me? hello? Konchiwa? Look at me!" Okay at first Prudence thought it was her lack of being able to speak fluent Japanese, she only knew a couple lines basic kid stuff. But she started waving hand's in front of people's faces, and they didn't even blink. 'What the hell is wrong with these people!" She shoved one, at first they moved, but she blinked at they were in the same place they were before. 'Okay now I'm getting scared' Prudence thought panicked running around, unfortunately she ran right into the way of a bus, not paying attention. "Wha- HOLY SHIT" she cringe and covered her head with her arms, the bus just went through er. She stared horrified for a second before looking were the bus had been "oh..oh god.." she murmured backing away before just turning and running. Prudence wasn';t paying attention to were she ran, she just ran as fast as her legs took her anywhere, any place she just had to. Her muscles acted on there own, she pushed through probably thousands of people all going back to there place after having being pushed like she was never there. She felt a sudden adrenaline rush she had never felt before, Her feet pounded the pavement like a sledgehammer as she ran wild. Pru was running so fast her hair carried like it was as windy as a tornado storm. Prudence finally came to a stop, sinking to her knees. She was in front of a ice cream parlor breathing heavily looking towards the people in it angrily.

She let out a scream, a shriek, a cry for help.

Haruhi froze and nearly jumped, someone had screamed? She looked behind her shoulder looking to where the noise had come from but she saw no one. 'Maybe I do need break' she thought tiredly.

Pru blinked and came into the building and looked at the girl. "BOO" The girl didn't seem to notice. Pru sighed and hung her head. "Aw damn."

Haruhi looked behind her shoulder again, double checking and sighed "Senpai I'm very tired... I think I should go home..." Tamaki looked at her big eyed "My baby girl wants to go home!!! Then she shall rest!" he said grabbing her and rushing her to the limo.

"No wait!" Prudence wanted to say but for some reason she couldn't get the words to come out. She started running to follow the limo, pushing people aside as she ran, but they all just went back to their normal place like she never touched them. She was finding it harder and harder to keep up until the limo was completely out of site.

"Damnit."

* * *

Oh dear, What will Pru do? R AND R OR ELSE....no I don't have an or else, it just helps XD


End file.
